PC:Jonathan Granville (nerdytenor)
Summary Fluff Background Until a few years ago, Jonathan was a firmly middle-class man. An accountant for a small sea-based trading company, he had a wife and a comfortable life in a modest house in a reasonable neighborhood. Things were going about as well as could be hoped for someone of his background. The trouble begin when he and his wife attempted to have children. Nothing worked, neither medical technique nor magical incantation. Jonathan's wife became more and more distant, until one day, she and a close associate of Jonathan's disappeared. Drawing the natural conclusions, he wandered the streets in shock for a few days. Eventually, he decided to leave his former life, giving everything away to charity. He took up residence in the wilds, fashioning his own clothes and weapons. His attunement with nature became more intense as he slowly cast off the trappings and thought processes of civilization, learning how to live off the land. Now very few people would guess where he came from. Jonathan is now a mighty warrior, communing with the spirits of nature. He seeks adventure, excitement, a cause - anything to keep the thoughts of his old, disastrous life story at bay. Appearance and personality Age: 28 Gender: Male Height: 5'10" Weight: 175lb. Alignment: Unaligned Hair Color: Rusty Brown Misc Appearance: Jonathan is a pretty ragged looking character, as befits someone who lives almost entirely outdoors. His muscles seem particulary conspicuous on his wiry frame. He is pale where the sun hasn't burned his skin. His eyes have a wise and penetrating aspect as befits someone many years his elder. Personality: Jonathan is outwardly gruff. He is keen to forget all aspects of life prior to his taking up the spear. When on the hunt, he is intensely focused - it is at these times that he most closely approaches achieving something like happiness, however fleeting. Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses none Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 8 (Class 7 + Con 1) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 (Race 6 - Equipment 0) Racial Features Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Normal Languages: Common, Dwarven +2 Str Bonus Feat +1 Fort, Ref, Will Bonus Skill Bonus At-will Class Features +1 Ref, +1 Will Spiritbond - +1 attacks with heavy thrown weapons; use Strength for AC bonus; gain Spirit's rebuke power Gain Inevitable Shot power Feats lvl 1 - Weapon Proficiency - Tratnyr lvl 1 - Armor Proficiency - Hide lvl 2 - Human Nature Lore - roll endurance and nature checks twice, using best result. lvl 4 - Lightning Reflexes - +2 to Ref, +3 at 11th, +4 at 21st lvl 5 - Free Versatile Expertise feat Skills and Languages Languages Common, Dwarven '''Background '''Occupation - Merchant (+2 diplomacy) Powers Class feature powers - Inevitable Shot, Spirit's Rebuke At Will - 1st Level - Guardian Harrier, Biting Swarm, Grappling Spirits Encounter - 1st Level - Posessing Spirits Daily - 1st Level - Swarming Bats Utility - 2nd Level - Nature Sense Encounter - 3rd Level - Escaping Shot Daily - 5th Level - Ensnaring Shot Equipment Wishlists, in item level order Waist Slot Belt of Nourishment (lvl 7) Head Slot Crown of Leaves (lvl 7) Hands Slot Gloves of Grace (lvl 5) Caustic Gauntlets (lvl 6) Sure Shot Gloves (lvl 9) Feet Slot Boots of the Dryad (lvl 5) Boots of Free Movement (lvl 6) Boots of the Fencing Master (lvl 7) Boots of Quickness (lvl 8) Boots of Eagerness (lvl 9) Tracking Treasure *Starting treasure for level 5 character = free basics (adventurer kit), lvl 6 item (Sacrificial Tratnyr +2), lvl 5 item (Shared Suffering Hide Armor +1), lvl 4 item (Cloak of the Walking Wounded), and gold for a lvl 4 item (840 gp) *Jonathan spends 680 gp to buy Bracers of the Perfect Shot, leaving him with 160gp. XP *Starting XP for level 5 character = 5500 (Jonathan is a replacement for retired character Kathalia) Total XP: 5500 Changes Judge Comments Level 5 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary: Curiously, it looks like having a versatile thrown weapon also gives you an extra point of damage on ranged attacks, provided you throw your spear with both hands. * Ability Scores: You've placed the increases from leveling in the initial column rather than the level column. * Defenses: For future reference (like, paragon tier) you can flag your armor as heavy armor to prevent the table from adding your int or dex mod to AC. Only one of these is actually an issue, and it's rather minor, so approved. Approval 2 No problems found, approved. -Luinnar Status Approved at level 5 with 5500 xp by TwoHeadsBarking and Luinnar Category:L4W:Requesting Approval